


All's fair in love and war

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crime, Eventual Romance, Gang AU, Gang War, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, thats why its sooo long, this all happens in one night y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nohr or Hoshido.</p><p>Those were the two choices he was given, but Kamui decides to make his own future.</p><p>Too bad he never expected it would start an all out turf war, with both his siblings and rival gangs looking for him.</p><p>Though maybe it won't be so bad with the company of a strange man who helps him survive through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> gang au because I was watching the warriors the other day.

_"This is the worst mistake of your life."_

The wind passes through his hair and he continues to push it back as ran through the empty streets of the city.

_“Brother, how could you?”_

He feels his heart pounding loudly against his chest, seeming to come out at any minute he continued to run.

_“I believed in you.”_

The feel of his feet hitting the occasional puddle of water and his jeans getting wet had become normal for him. He didn’t even mind the horrible wet feeling in his body anymore.

 _“You know what this means, right?_ ”

He feels his mind stop and go back to that moment, his legs still running and his hands still moving. Only his mind leading him off to that memory of hours ago.

His family. The gang that raised him like he was part of their family. The disappointed look on Marx’s face, the crying sobs of his beautiful older sister, Camilla. The hurt face that was once sweet of his younger siblings, Leon and Elise. Nohr. 

And then he turns around. His other family. The gang that he truly belonged in. The dishearten look on Ryoma's face, his brother Takumi only staring at him with a hate he had never seen before. His loving sisters, Hinoka and Sakura, praying that this was a mistake, an illusion, a bad dream. Hoshido.

He could still recall all this things like he was there right now, the feel of their agony and betrayal by his hands peering at him from all sides and hurting him.

_"I'm sorry. I just want to have the right to decide my own path."_

* * *

 

He and Aqua had separated long ago, agreeing to meet at the beach near the amusement park.

That was his destination. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he only had his worn out sneakers and the clothes on his back, while the gangs following him had weapons, roller skates, cars; anything that Kamui could use about now.

He needs to stop. He could feel the sweat on his neck running down his back. His knees ached. His feet fell swollen. Soon, he wouldn't feel anything at all.

This would probably be the longest night in his life. If only he could get to the beach and meet Aqua. That way they could come up with a plan. That way they could escape, together.

He stops momentarily, blinking as the heavy light coming from the streetlights hurt his eyes. He'd been running for too long, he needed to rest. He needed to find a place where he could lean his back and relax. 

Kamui enters a narrow street and his eyes lit up when he sees the faint glow of an old store. The neon light that once occupied the sign of business now only emitted a faint light occasionally. He grudgingly walks up to it, noticing with a grunt that the "Open" sign was still facing outwards. He peers through the dusty glass door, scanning the place to see if it was truly empty. 

His eyes open wide and he feels his ears ringing when he hears the loud hollering of people. He decides he has no choice but to make this is hiding spot and opens the door with a strong pull, entering the store without a glance back. He moves around, trying to make as less noise as possible. He swifts through the entrance until he reaches the center of the small store, careful not to step on any of the broken glass on the floor. 

"Hey."

Kamui turns around when he hears the rough voice from behind him. He hadn’t realized someone was inside the store as well. When he takes notice, the presence of a man sitting down with a large jacket wrapped around him surprises him. 

Dark ash brown skin met a wave of white hair. The man wore a large hand-me-down jacket, baggy pants and black leather boots. A glistening blue eye stared at him, the other one hidden behind a black eye patch.

Kamui had never seen a man like him.

“Who are you?” He asks, pacing closer into the room to where the mysterious man sat.

He faintly hears shouting from outside the rundown store, making him move closer to where the man sat, closer inside the shop. He held a hand in his mouth, too afraid of them finding him that realizing they probably couldn't here him from inside. When the flashlights flashing the door of the shop stop gazing inwards and move away, he hears the man's deep voice again. And a hand being placed on his hip.

“They’re looking for you, aren’t they?” The blue eye of the man searches Kamui’s face for an answer. He was now standing up holding onto Kamui like he was about to fall down any minute.

Kamui tried to control his breathing as he regained control of his panting. He only just noticed the man had spoken to him, looking upwards at the man’s clean shaved face. 

“H-How did you know...” He murmurs faintly. A shiver shot down through his spine when the man’s lips moved upwards, a hint of an amused grin in his face.

“Let’s just say I know what that’s like.” The deep voice held seriousness and amusement equally, making Kamui frown at the man’s enigmatic ways of telling him things.

The hand on his hip seemed to have gotten comfortable there as the man had not moved from his spot, grabbing firmly to the body besides him. Kamui lowers his eyes, extending his hand dangerously to the man’s hand to see if he would let go.

“You should...let me go now.” Kamui feels himself being watched as he touches the man’s hand. He curiously runs his fingers down the man’s bigger hand, their contrasting skin tones making Kamui stare for far longer than he thought decent. Even though he was doing all that, he still felt the man gaze at him without moving his hand away.

“Did you hear me?” He says, his tone a bit harsher. Gazing up to the man’s blue eye he notices the change of expression he now has, his mouth a thin serious line.

When he feels the large hand let go off him he retracts his hand back. He lets out a sigh of relief, pushing his bangs back. He was grateful for the man helping him before, but his sudden tense posture and curious look made Kamui uncomfortable. A thank you should suffice, and then he was free to leave the empty store and find another hiding spot for the night.

His thoughts disappear and his mind goes blank when he feels warmth breath in his neck, his not too short hair being pushed behind his ear. He opens his mouth to complain of the man’s closeness until he feels the man’s nose against the nape of his neck, sending a strange shudder inside him.

The man sniffs his neck, breathing in Kamui’s scent which makes his legs weaken. Kamui could only frown at the man’s actions; He probably smelled like dirt and sweat because he was out all night, though he truly did not know how he smelled, who did? Still, it didn't mean he could just go smelling around whoever he wanted...

A puff of hot breath on the back of his neck makes Kamui uncontrollably close his eyes.

“...You smell good.”

Kamui’s frowning face stays still for a few seconds before involuntarily letting out a small laughter of nervousness. “What?”

“You smell good. Your scent is intoxicating. Ever since you entered the aroma filled the room.”

He can’t help the nervous puff of breath that escapes his lips. “Uh, I don’t think I smell that much...”

The man takes another whiff, Kamui’s eyes opening. “You do. You really do.”

“You don’t even tell me who you are but you start smelling me.” The weirdness of the situation only made Kamui laugh, it was too unreal to seem true. But then again, his night hadn’t exactly been normal.

“...My name is Zero.” He mutters after a while, Kamui feeling the name vibrating against his neck.

Fitting name for a man who had zero respect towards people’s personal space, Kamui thought grudgingly. “I’m Kamui. Will you...stop smelling me now?”

The man now known as Zero lets out a small grunt in his nape. “Will you leave if I do.” He says, the tone in his voice sounding serious and strangely needy as he says those words.

“Well, I can’t stay here all night. If they decide to search here again they’ll find me.”

Kamui doesn’t expect the sudden hand grabbing onto his hip again, the man’s nail digging into his jacket.

“They won’t find you here. Stay. I’ll protect you.”

Glistening red eyes meet a blue eye when Kamui turns his head upwards, staring at the man incredulously. “Protect me? I don’t...” He just lets out a puff of breath, the situation still amazing him.

"Look." Kamui ends up saying, pushing the man back and looking at him seriously. "I can't stay. I have somewhere to go and someone to meet. If I stay here all night I'll break the promise I made to my friend."

The larger man crosses his arms and sits back where he was, Kamui just only now realizing it was a crate. He knew part of this town was deserted, but this just seemed to much.

"I'll go with you then." Kamui turns his head back to the man, his eyes wide. Zero only scratches his neck, his eye closed.

"You can't." He says, his voice failing to sound to convincing. His eyes turn to look around the shop. "How do I know I can trust you, anyway? I mean, what are you even doing in this empty store all alone?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Kamui swallows nervously when he hears the man's reply. He fists his hands and adjusts his posture to look more intimidating when he sees the stand up again. Instead of walking over to him he turns away, looking for something among the empty shelves.

Kamui hears the rattling of cans and glass for a few seconds before Zero grabs a bottle and strides over to him, extending his arm to him.

"You seem thirsty." He merely says. Kamui stares at the water bottle for a few seconds before grabbing it forcefully, opening it with one swift motion. He drinks it in one gulp, a drip of water running down his chin.

When he's done he lets out a breath of relief, feeling his body relax again. He hadn't drank anything all night, his throat stuffy from the musky city air and the dirt that filled the rundown buildings.

"Thanks." Kamui lets out after a while. When he notices Zero's eye is staring strangely at his chin he wipes the water off his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing. Just because he had helped him two times that night didn't mean he trusted him completely. What kind of person stared at a stranger like that? Zero looked at him like he was prey, just like the gangs searching for him. Like his siblings. Only Zero seemed to be looking for another type of prey.

Kamui walks around the shop, grabbing an empty half broken backpack he finds before moving around the shelves, searching for necessities. "If you want to help, then get me some food and water I can carry easily in this bag." He says, his voice more commanding this time. Zero smirks at him, nodding. Kamui turns his face away from him.

While Zero looks for some food, Kamui continues to pass his hands through the shelves. He feels his feet step on something hard so he turns his head down. His eyes open wide when he finds a Swiss army knife below his sneaker. He grabs it without a second glance and hides it in his pocket.

After a while they make their way outside the store, Kamui looking cautiously to be sure that no one was around. Zero is calmer than him, his eagle eye scanning the area but otherwise his body relaxed. Kamui felt numb and stiff all over.

"Where are you trying to go, anyway?" Zero asks him as they walk on an empty sidewalk away from the store.

"The beach."

"Oh, then we should take the train."

Kamui looks up at him, a frown on his youthful face. Zero smirks. "You really think I would take the train knowing the whole city is looking for me? I better just give myself away then."

Zero only hums at that, ending the conversation. Kamui adjusts his bag, scanning the area for any intruders.

"So, do you plan on taking a stroll through the whole city until you reach the beach?"

Kamui frowns again, crossing his arms and stopping. "Look. I didn't ask you to be here, you wanted to join and I let you. You can go back to your little empty store and rot there for all I care. _I am running for my life_. I am doing everything that is possible for me until I find my friend, which _has_ to be today. Got that?"

Zero is all smirks when Kamui tells him does things, shrugging his clothed shoulders carelessly.

"I'm just saying, you don't even know what time is it. We should go rest somewhere and wait a few hours until the sun is at least out. Then you can take your walk to the beach at least knowing where your going."

"Oh yeah, great idea. Go out in the middle of the day when everyone can see me. Smart move." Kamui rolls his eyes, continuing to walk. Zero follows him.

"Also, I don't know what you mean by rest somewhere. Where can I rest? I have no money, nothing of value. I can only hide myself away in dimly lit alleyways until either someone finds me or kills me. Is that what you meant?"

Zero doesn't answer, making Kamui rolls his eyes again. Really, was this man that clueless? When he met him he thought the man had a strangely wise atmosphere around him, like he knew these streets better than him. Apparently his intuition had been wrong and this man was just some lowlife vagabond who smelled the importance off him. It was a mistake letting him follow him.

"Actually, that's not what I meant." Zero has his hands in his pocket, seeming to search for something while they walked. "I said I would protect you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, so?"

Zero stops, Kamui stopping just a few steps in front of him. He stares at the man who looks at the object in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm all out of cigarettes it seems." He says throwing the empty cigarette box into the streets. Kamui frowns, but not just because the man littered, but the look and voice he had right now was something Kamui hadn't yet seen from the man. It seemed...sinister.

"Come with me." Kamui lets out a gasp when the man grabs onto his arm, reeling him off to somewhere.

"What? Where are we going?" He asks, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

"I need some cigarettes. Also, I'm getting you a place to sleep."

* * *

 

"You don't have any money either?"

"Not yet."

Kamui stares incredulously at the man he had met that night. Zero held a toothpick in his mouth, God _knows_ where he found it. He had dragged Kamui to an alleyway near a bar. Kamui had given up fighting the man, seeing as he still somehow believed the man knew more than him. Guess he did trust him somewhat.

"So where are you gonna get your cigarettes?" Kamui asks, staring at the man leaning against the dirty wall. His arms were crossed, his eye locked on some bikers that were leaving the bar. Kamui only moves his hand at the smell of beer, knowing full well that those men were too drunk to ride their motorcycles.

Zero hums then turns his face to Kamui, a sinister smirk on his handsome face. Kamui feels a shiver run down his spine.

"I could either steal theirs, or steal their money and get some new ones. Which sounds better?"

Kamui feels his breath hitch at the man's question. He had the same look he had before. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." He simply says, eyeing the man roaring in drunk laughter. "They seem tough. I doubt you can take them on."

Zero chuckles, making Kamui whirl his head back at him. "You doubt, but that's because you haven't seen me in action."

Kamui blinks in surprise when Zero starts making his way to the bikers. He stares at his lean back, how a hand goes to a pocket in his jacket. Kamui isn't sure if he should followed him, not used to taking on a gang without a team to back him up. Just seeing Zero going on to take a group of large men with only his fists makes him shudder, until he sees Zero pull out a shining knife out of his pocket. 

Zero converses with the drunk bikers for a while, strange looks on their faces as they listen to the man's word. Kamui notices Zero seemed to have said something bad when he sees the drunks faces turn angry, a smug look on some of their faces. All the while, Zero hides his knife behind his back. 

When he sees a man laugh in his face Kamui can't help but move to the large group, planning to tell Zero to stop. He could have left the scene and never see Zero again, but he felt he needed to stay with the man at least a little longer. He wouldn't let him make a fool of himself and get himself killed, so he stands behind Zero, grabbing onto his arm.

"Zero, stop this. Let's just go." He says. Zero only continues to smirk and stare at the threats coming from the drunken men. He even seemed amused with the situation.

"Sorry, I can't stop now. Not until one of this fine men give me their money or their spare cigarettes. Or both." Zero says cheekily. 

One of the bikers seem to notice Kamui and their eyes go wide. "Hey! Hey guys!" The large men says to his comrade. "Isn't that the guy everyone's looking for?" 

Kamui swallows, letting go of Zero, ready to run off. He notices Zero's sudden frown behind his white locks. 

"Hey yeah! If we get him you know the reward we'll get!? People we'll finally start taking us seriously!" One of the gang members say, laughing like the drunken idiot he is. 

Kamui is about to run from the scene when he sees Zero's head turn around, sending Kamui a smirk. He gripped his knife tighter.

"Guess things didn't go as planned." 

Before Kamui knows it, he sees Zero lunge at the men. He punches one with his free hand, and kicks one off who's about to hit him. The bikers attack him furiously, their hands in fists trying to punch and push at Zero. The leader seems to try and hit Zero with his empty bottle before Zero pushes him into the dirt, the others staring at him wide eyed and raging.

Kamui swallows, his heart thumping against his chest. He prays to the gods that none of them had a gun in their mitts.

He thinks one is about to grab onto something before they see Zero grab onto their leader by his hair, knife digging in his neck. 

"If anyone has any problems with me and my companion I'll just end them all here by killing your leader in a second. Are we clear?"

The bikers stare at him with rage and fury, but don't move in case Zero "accidentally" slips and kills him. The leader lets out a cough, struggling against Zero who know held his body, a smug look on his face.

"You damn asshole." The leader spits. "We weren't doing anything bad until you came along looking for a fight."

"Well," Zero says pushing back the man's hair, sliding the knife closer to his skin. "If you'd have listened to me and given me what I want we wouldn't be in this situation."

The leader spits again, looking at his men angrily. "Just give this damn thief some money." 

"Wait." Zero says, smirking all the while. "Since we've reached this moment of truce, how about I ask for something else as well?"

* * *

 

 Kamui holds onto Zero's body as they take a swift turn on the motorcycle the bikers had "gifted" them with. His arms around the man's back become tighter when they pass a bump on the road. Zero lets out a chuckle, Kamui hearing it clearly.

The man had managed to single handedly take a group of men larger than him and convince them to give them their wallets, cigarettes packs _and_ oneof their motorcycles so their boss wouldn't be killed. Kamui watched it all with wide eyes, unaware of who the man truly was. Now that he knew that the man was actually a highly skilled robber he could only stare at him with shock, _and_ awe. 

"So where's this place you're taking me?" Kamui had long decided to trust the man after all they had gone through and all the man had done for him. He thought about how lonely and horrible it would have been for himself to be out in the streets at night trying to escape the clutches of the gangs that searched for him. Zero said before they should take the train to the beach they should stop by a place and rest for some hours until the sun came out. Kamui eventually agreed, feeling his swollen feet all the while. At least know he didn't have to walk. It really wouldn't do any good to go to the subway and find his old gangs there, ready to end him or take him back.

He sighs as Zero continued to push the speed of the motorcycle. Aqua. He truly missed her. He had only last seen her some hours ago but it felt like days. He hoped she was okay. He hoped they hadn't found her. If he was lucky he could meet her where they where going. Then he and her could reunite, and he could introduce Zero to her.

He thinks for a moment about that. What's going to happen after _or_ if he eventually goes to the beach and meets Aqua; will Zero leave? Will he leave and never see him again? Would he continue to roam around the streets of the city by himself, and rob people until he's eventually captured?

Somehow, Kamui didn't want that. He had grown fond of the man, and he couldn't deny the man was attractive. The way the man looked at him with his only good eye, how safe he felt when he had his arms wrapped around him. Maybe the man was just bored, maybe he only did this to pass the time. The man seemed sadistic and sinister, like he enjoyed the predicament Kamui was in. And the way he looked when he almost tortured the leader of the biker gang. He looked like he was in _bliss_.

Even though the man _was_  a thief, even though the man only seemed to tease him that night, even though they had met because of the worst circumstances ever. Even though all of those things, he couldn't help but wish he could stay with him forever. He couldn't help but wish that when he met Aqua the man would stay with him, the three of them together forming a new path for themselves into a new tomorrow. A path away from this endless gang war, a path where he could finally be happy with people he trusted and loved.

He feels sorry for his family. He _truly_ did care about them. But he couldn't take the fighting anymore. He would only want to see them again until they ended this war. He was tired, he was restless. He only wanted a peaceful future where he could _know_ he would survive.

He hugs the body in front of him tighter, resting his head in his back. 

Kamui had wished the night to end quickly. Now, he wished the night never ended so he could stay roaming the city with the man in front of him eternally.

* * *

"Room for two, please." 

Kamui looks around the insides of the dingy motel, narrowing his eyes when he sees a rat pass through the horribly un-matching carpet. He turns to Zero when he sees him walk over to him, showing him their room key.

"Sorry this isn't a five star hotel." Zero says as they walk through the narrow stairs looking for their room. 

"It's fine." Kamui says shrugging, looking up at Zero with a smirk."I've slept in worse."

They finally reach their room as they pass through the hall in the second floor, finding the door with their number. Zero enters the key and opens the door, letting Kamui pass in first.

The room was exactly what Kamui expected. Grungy, misshapen and disgusting. Still, the large bed seemed welcoming enough and Kamui couldn't help but throw himself back while Zero locked the door. 

"Is there a clock here?" Kamui asks as he scans the room laid down, only seeing the concrete dirty ceiling. He hears Zero's boot stepping on the carpet, searching around the room. "Yeah, I found one."

Kamui lifts himself up and moves over to where Zero is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at digital clock on the wonky table.

"3:17 A.M." Kamui says as he reads the number glowing from the clock. He sits besides Zero, yawning as he scratches his nose.

"I really would have taken you somewhere better," Zero starts to say, gazing away from the clock. "But this is the only motel I know that costs so cheap that even _I_ could stay here."

Kamui lets out a hum. "I already said it was fine. We shouldn't go spending the money we got, I mean,  _you got_ , aimlessly. Anyways," He throws himself back into the bed, placing his hands behind his head. "The money wasn't enough for a five star hotel."

Zero stays quiet for a while, before starting to take off his boots. Kamui stares at him from the corner of his eyes. 

" _Have_ you been in one? Did you somehow steal so much loot that you somehow managed to enter a rich people hotel?"

He hears Zero chuckle as he takes off his jacket. Kamui can't help how his eyes trail off to the man's body, admiring the man's lean back in the white top he's wearing. "No. I guess you could say it's always been a dream of mine."

Zero turns his face to him, a smug smile on his face. "Really? Do go on." Kamui says, smiling back as he starts to take off his sneakers. His shoes and jeans weren't even wet anymore.

"Just imagine the look of utter terror and disgust if they saw my repulsive and low life self inside their precious hotel. They would _want_ to kick me out, but they can't, because just like them I was a paying customer who had the _right_ to be there. Because I had money, I was allowed to enjoy the same luxuries as them."

Kamui listens to him closely as he lays back on the bed, now on his side as he looks at Zero. "Do you really want that, Zero?"

Zero moves back some hair from his face, one hand behind his head as he laid on his back. "I'm not exactly interested in the luxuries, more like...I want to see their faces. Their disgusted faces as they turn into despair because _I_ was there."

There's a silence in the dimly lit room before Kamui dares ask.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" 

Zero turns his face to Kamui, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger man's worried face. "Not anything I could do about it. I bet you as well as I know how life out in the streets is."

"Yeah but, at least I had a gang. A group. A family."

Kamui sees Zero closes his eye, not saying anything on the matter. He sighs, moving his head back into the pillow. He only wanted to learn a bit more about him now that he trusted him, but if Zero didn't feel like speaking of his life then he wouldn't budge him.

3:00. He still had hours to go before sunrise, and he didn't feel tired at all. Zero must have known that Kamui was used to being up at this hour, so he wasn't exactly in the mood to sleep. He just felt like he needed to relax his aching feet, that's all.

He turns his head to his companion who had his eye closed. He felt bad for Zero, for whatever he had to go through. He knew how tough life could be, he knew but at least he had people on his back. Except _now_ they hated him, so he had no back to lean on. Just like Zero, he was now alone.

Kamui wonders if he's sleeping, if he hasn't slept in a bed for a long time. He moves closer and stares at the relaxed face of Zero, admiring his skin and his lips. He had never met a man so handsome. He couldn't help but extend his hand and brush a hair away from the man's face, feeling the softness of his wavy hair.

His eyes open wide when he feels Zero grab onto his wrist, his eye opening slowly. Kamui stares at him without moving or struggling. Their faces were so close he could almost kiss Zero's forehead.

"Don't tell me your doing this because you feel sorry for me." The man says seriously, his eye locked on Kamui.

"Of course not. I mean, I _do_ feel sorry for you, but that's not why I'm doing this." He replies, his eyebrows furrowed, a sad look on his pale face.

Zero stares at him for a few seconds before Kamui feels himself being pushed back into the bed. Zero stood over him, pining his arms besides Kamui's head. The younger man doesn't move, just stares at him waiting for a response.

" _Don't_ feel sorry for me. You're just like me now. We're both alone and homeless. There's no reason for you to feel bad for me when we're in the same situation."

When he hears those words Kamui extends his arm, placing his hand on Zero's cheek as the man stood over him. 

"Ok. I don't feel sorry for you. Now can you listen to me and understand that I want this."

Zero's eye momentarily fidgets, staring at the man beneath him incredulously. Eventually, Kamui stares as the man pulls off his eye patch, revealing his blind right eye. 

"I never take this off, so you must understand that _this_ is happening and there's no going back."

The younger man smiles, touching the man's face with both hands, feeling his skin in his fingers. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 This wasn't the first time having sex for Kamui. He never admitted it to his siblings but he had long lost his virginity. It wasn't a big deal to him, he just stayed with other people and had sex with them when he wasn't with his gang. At least that allowed him to have somewhere to stay for the night. it's not like he was prostituting himself or anything, which is what his siblings would have thought. He enjoyed doing it with different people, that's all. A relationship was out of bounds for him.

Doing it with Zero felt different, though. It felt like the first time he had done it with some nameless person, only this was better. Zero kissed him all over, his hands roaming along his body, making Kamui stiffen as undiscovered feelings emerged from him. No one had ever touched him like he was the most precious thing in the world, it made Kamui want to cry. But he didn't. Instead he held on tightly to Zero's back as the man pounded into him. He had done it with men so he  _knew_ what it was like to have a guy filling him up, but Zero made it feel so intimate, so pure, that it made Kamui's face freeze in temporary bliss.

He knew Zero was different from the first time he saw him, but now he was  _sure_ that this man was a gift. A gift he wouldn't find anywhere else on the city.

"Z-Zero..." He gasps as he grabs onto the man's head, pushing his head into his chest. "F-Fuck..."

The larger man kept on entering him in fast motions, the feeling of the man's larger cock filling him up completely as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"A-Ah..." Kamui moans one last time before he fills himself spill on the larger man's belly, his orgasm finally giving him the best of him. Zero continued to enter him until he starts feeling his semen spill inside his ass.

"S-Shit..." Zero lets out as he pulls away and cums into Kamui's residing hard on, both their cum making a mess between their bodies.

Zero doesn't care though and falls on top of Kamui, grabbing onto his head and pushing his mouth onto his as they kissed.

"That was...really good." Kamui says when their mouth's separate, a thin line of saliva still connecting him to Zero. His all post-sex smiles as he stares at Zero with love and desire, completely in bliss because of the man. Zero smiles back, placing a chaste kiss on Kamui's forehead, before moving besides him to stop crushing him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zero stares with his good eye as Kamui's leans his head on him, pulling the covers over them.

"Not sure. Guess I'm just that good." When he receives a punch to his chest for teasing, Zero laughs. It's been so long since he's felt so happy. A _true_ kind of happiness, not the momentary one he felt when he got the best of someone. Ever since he saw the lost boy in front of him at the shop he couldn't help but know that _this_ was it. This man would be his life, his joy, his end. 

"Kamui." He whispers aware that the man besides him had closed his eyes. He didn't want to disturb him if the man was sleepy, but he felt he had to ask him.

"Will you leave me after all of this."

He sees Kamui open his eyes, staring at him blankly. The saddening look Zero held on his face was nothing like he had seen from the man before. 

"What are you talking about? Of course not, I-" Before he can continue he feels his eyes start to water. "I-I truly care about you. I would never leave you after this. I was worried that  _you_ were the one who would want to leave me."

Zero pushes back his hair from his face and with his thumb cleans a tear that had fallen on his cheek. "No. How could I possibly leave you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kamui feels his breath hitch. It was weird, he felt more exposed _now_ that he did when they had sex. It was like he was giving himself to Zero, and Zero to him. They were making a pact for life.

"It's so weird." Kamui says, scratching his eyes. "I've had sex with people before, but this is the first time I've ever felt any emotional attachment to them."

He laughs awkwardly, but Zero only looks at him sadly. 

"I have never given myself to someone as I have to you. Since we've made it clear that we won't ever leave each other, we should make a promise on it."

Zero stares unsure when Kamui extends his pinky to him. He gets the message and his lips turn upwards, a sad and happy smile on his face. "If you say so, my love." He says before grabbing Kamui's pinky with his.

"My love? Haha, it kind of sounds like we're married." Kamui says laughing before his eyes open wide looking at Zero curiously.

"I would marry you if I could." Zero says kissing Kamui's hand. "And place an eight carat diamond ring on your beautiful finger."

"Too bad because I can only afford a plastic kiddie toy ring!" Kamui laughs, kissing Zero's cheek.

_'I would buy you everything if I could. All the riches, all the things you want I would get for you if you desired. Because you saved my life. You're my life.'_

* * *

"This is it."

They emerge from the graffiti-ed train besides each other as they take in the sudden streaming sun rays hitting their faces. Kamui's narrow his eyes as he looks begrudgingly at the amusement park in the now daylight. The sun shouldn't be so damn hot and shining at 6:00 A.M. in the morning, Kamui thinks grudgingly.

He looks back at the empty train once before he nods to Zero that, yes. He had _finally_ made it. 

They make their way across the empty park and Kamui can't help feeling a sense of nostalgia as he remembers a long forgotten memory. A memory of his dead mother bringing her kids to this amusement park. It had been one of the happiest days in Kamui's young life, until he completely forgot it about when his mother died.

"The night's finally over and you got here _by_ train; Guess that didn't work out so badly after all, huh?" Kamui pushes Zero with his elbow.

"I only took the train cause I knew if I didn't I would be spending _days_ walking to get here. Or riding a motorcycle." He says teasingly as he looks up at the smirking man.

When Kamui starts to smell the salty sea air he lets out a sigh. It felt unreal after everything he had gone through that he was finally here. He finally reached the destination of his one night adventure. All that mattered now was that nobody stopped them, and that Aqua would be there waiting for him.

He places his arms on the railings of the bridge as he gazes at the ocean. The ocean, the escape. Somehow Aqua and him had decided that when they made their plans to meet. It reminded him of when they were younger, when Cyrus, Aqua and him played along this very beach. How they made sand castles and splashed water into each other. It all seemed so long ago.

"What are you going to do when you meet her?" Zero asks besides him. Kamui leans his head on the railings, staring at the endless blue water, as the sun continued to rise from its sleeping, as Zero gazed at the ocean with a calm look on his face.

"Who cares." Kamui merely says as he closes his eyes, listening to the sound of seagulls and the waves hitting the sandy beach. "I was so worried about the future that I never cared to think about _now,_ like my family. Anything is excess is bad, so my family and me were both wrong. But you know what,"

He grabs onto Zero's hand, the man's good eye wide for a bit before he smiles, a knowing look on his face.

"I'm here, I'll find Aqua, we'll reunite, you'll join us, and then we can decide from there. Because I'm here right now. And I'm alive."

Six hours later from whence his adventure started, Kamui finds himself nothing like he had imagined it. It's even better. And when he sees familiar blue hair walking along the beach, he knows his life has just _begun_.


End file.
